In recent years, due to various reasons such as long-hour sitting on an office chair or lack of sufficient activities, more and more people suffer from back pains or other similar symptoms. Back pains can significantly impact people's daily lives and lower their life qualities. Traditional approaches to relieve such pains may include physical therapies or chiropractic or medical treatments. Some of these therapies or treatments can only be performed in certain facilities and/or by trained professionals and therefore can be expensive, time-consuming, or inconvenient. For example, a patient may need to spend an hour driving to a hospital for these pain-relief treatments, and sitting in a vehicle for an hour could be a painful process for the patient. Therefore, it is advantageous to have an improved apparatus, systems and methods to address the above-mentioned problems.